The Man In Your Dreams
by paris1601
Summary: Kazuki dreams of someone other than his lover, Ban. Ban does something he regrets and makes Kazuki cry. Juubei hates Ban and Haruki thinks Ban did something VERY wrong to Kazuki. Yaoi. BanxKazuki, JuubeixKazuki
1. His Name

_I honestly don't understand why my story ideas these days venture into the shonen ai and yaoi part of the fanfiction spectrum. This is my first fic for this series and is also my first story, which involves actual sexual encounters. Please bear with me._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Not for kids._

_Paris_

_**Disclaimer**: Get Backers is not mine. The story is fictional and all similarities to people and events in real life are coincidences._

**The Man In Your Dreams**

_**Chapter One: His Name**_

He lay there, sleeping, the beautiful master of the strings.

How many months had passed since the two of them had gotten together?

Mido Ban took a cigarette out of his pants, which had been unceremoniously thrown over the chair beside the bed he shared with his lover. Before their relationship, he wouldn't have thought twice about lighting up in bed, but these days, he always felt compelled to go outside when smoking. He tossed the pack back onto the chair. Dressing up and stepping out into the balcony seemed like too much trouble at the moment, even for a much needed smoke.

A moan, then, "Juubei..."

The wielder of the Evil Eye winced. Anyone would if their lover called out to someone else in his sleep. Who would have thought that Fuchoin Kazuki talked in his sleep? If it didn't hurt him so much, Ban would have laughed.

There was no doubt about it, he loved the pretty Thread Spool; and maybe once in their short lives Kazuki had genuinely loved him back. Of course, Kazuki never changed as a lover. He was always so sweet and caring. During the day, Ban could almost forget that their relationship was obviously nearing its end, but when night fell and Kazuki began dreaming it almost always became sorely obvious to Ban that Kazuki was not dreaming of him.

"Ban?" Kazuki stirred and shifted so he was facing his bedmate. "Why are you still awake?" There was genuine concern in his voice.

Whatever ache that gripped Ban's heart just a few moments ago multiplied as he stared down at the impossibly beautiful brown eyes gazing up at him in askance. Whoever was up there just loved giving him shit. Where was the justice in letting him taste the sweetness of the company and love of this angel then taking that said angel from him just as he had become addicted? "Couldn't sleep," his answer was terse and was, understandably, not acceptable to Kazuki.

"What's wrong?" the long-haired man pushed himself up so he could sit beside his companion.

Ban watched mesmerized as the pale sheets, bleached white by the moonlight, slid off the iridescent ivory that was Kazuki's bared skin. Friction stopped the cloth's descent slightly below the slender man's navel, betraying the apparent nakedness of the string master without displaying any unmentionables to unwelcome eyes.

Not that Ban's eyes were unwelcome.

He had seen the entirety of the piece of heaven that was Kazuki. Hell, he had worshipped it. Memories of their countless sexual trysts invaded his head and he almost immediately found himself aroused despite himself.

Ban had been quiet too long. "Ban?" Kazuki called out again, placing a warm hand on Ban's arm. The man was obviously oblivious to the hardness that was developing under the blankets.

Affectionately brushing back the brown bangs that fell over searching brown eyes, the Jagan user smiled gently at his angel, "I'm just a bit restless, I guess."

The angel snuggled closer and his thigh contacted with certain hardened flesh. A playful gleam of understanding sparked in the mischievous Ito maki's eyes. "Is this why?" he teased, a soft hand unexpectedly finding its way to the growing hard on.

A moan. "Thread Spool..."

Kazuki turned pleading eyes on Ban. "May I?"

"Why the hell do you have to ask when you know the answer, baka?" Ban gasped as Kazuki stroked him.

The long-haired beauty slipped under the covers and began working on his lover. Soon, the Snake was grunting in pleasure. He reached for his angel's head and pulled the heavenly creature up for a kiss. As the kiss deepened, Ban entered Kazuki without warning. The Fuchoin heir broke the passionate lip lock, only to let out a loud cry of perfectly balanced pleasure and pain.

As the night wore on and their lovemaking reached its peak, only one name was uttered by the master of the strings.

"Ban!"


	2. Prelude

_**Disclaimer**: Get Backers is not mine. The story is fictional and all similarities to people and events in real life are coincidences._

**The Man In Your Dreams**

**_Chapter Two: Prelude_**

"Hot springs?" a bright smile broke out on Kazuki's sweet face. "It would be so nice!" Barely contained excitement rang clear in his voice. Hevn had broken the news earlier that day to Ginji that she had rented out a hot spring resort for the weekend. She had made it clear that everyone was invited, although she kept the purpose of the activity unclear. Kazuki guessed that it was Hevn's birthday and that she merely avoided mentioning it for purposes of not having to answer the dreaded question "How old will you be, then?"

Not that purpose really mattered when it came to hot springs and good friends.

Chibi-Ginji danced around the room throwing multi-colored confetti, "And everyone's going to be there! Even Makubex, Sakura, Toshiki, and Juubei!"

At the mention of the Fuchoin heir's protector, Ban turned to observe Kazuki's reaction. He was smiling amiably and was fondly watching Ginji run about. There were no obvious telltale signs of special affection for the blind needle boy.

But did Ban detect a hint of a flush on those smooth ivory cheeks?

He could have sworn it was there and then, it was gone.

"Are you coming, Kazuki?" Ginji enjoined the string wielder making his version of puppy dog eyes.

The longhaired man gave Ban a covertly questioning look and the master of the Jagan nodded in assent. Permission granted, Kazuki chuckled at the former Volts leader and said, "Yes."

In his head, Ban was forming a plan as to how he was going to find out what Kazuki truly felt for Juubei and where exactly did he, Mido Ban, stand.

_**At the hot springs...**_

Haruki looked dubiously at the brunette Getbacker, and then leaned over to Shido. "I swear he's been staring far too long at Juubei, if you get my drift."

"Mind your own business," the Beast Master replied, although he was significantly disturbed by the behavior of the usually calculating Ban. The performer of the Snake Bite really had been staring at Juubei for quite some time now and there was a peculiar look of determination in his eyes as he did.

"But it's freaking me out..." Haruki whined. "I can't relax if he's like that."

Shido glared at Haruki, "Then leave."

"You're so cruel," the joker sulked back to the dressing room. As he dressed, he kept muttering to himself, "Well, it isn't my problem if Mido turns out to be gay and starts hitting on them. Shido will regret that he didn't listen to me. He can be so cold sometimes!" The last sentence was said a little too loudly and just as the door to the dressing room from the corridor opened to let in Kazuki.

"Who can be so cold?" Kazuki asked as he stepped into the dressing room.

"Shido. He won't listen to me," Haruki explained sulkily.

Kazuki smiled as he began to untie his hair. "What about?"

"If one of us turned out to be gay," Haruki replied matter-of-factly.

"And why would that be a problem?" Kazuki tossed back his long brown locks as he undressed. It troubled him a bit that Haruki was homophobic. He and Ban had kept their relationship secret mainly because some of their friends might not understand. Now, he was sure that at least Haruki would look at him differently if word got out that he and Ban were sleeping together.

"Because—" Haruki turned to face Kazuki as he tried to make his point, but was met with a beautiful sight of smooth white skin, a shapely body, and silky chocolate hair. He immediately blushed and looked away. A thought suddenly occurred to him: if Mido was attracted to someone like Juubei, how would Mido feel about someone as gorgeous as Kazuki?

Inquisitive brown eyes watched Haruki's changing expressions with interest. "Because, what, Haruki?"

The man with a whip moved with urgency as he grabbed Kazuki's hand. "No, Kazuki, don't!"

Now, Kazuki was puzzled. "Don't what?"

"Don't go into the hot spring!"

Even more confusion on Kazuki's part, "What? Why? We're all guys here."

"But that ecchi is in there," Haruki answered meekly.

Kazuki opened the door to the hot spring, "You're thinking too much, Haruki."

"But... but..." Haruki spluttered. But Kazuki was gone.

On his way in, Kazuki bumped into Ban.

"Oi, Itomaki, you're rooming with Needle Boy tonight."

Kazuki was immediately disappointed, but could only follow Ban without question. "Hai."


	3. Mistakes

_**Disclaimer**: Get Backers is not mine. The story is fictional and all similarities to people and events in real life are coincidences._

**The Man In Your Dreams**

**_Chapter Three: Mistakes_**

Kazuki lay awake that night. It wasn't unusual for Ban to tell him to room with Juubei. Sleeping together was not very easy to justify when they were all together like this. It wouldn't do either of them any good if anybody noticed...

Kazuki frowned bitterly at the thought of him and Ban being so ashamed of their relationship. He wondered if he could find the courage to give up any of the few things he had come to know and love for Ban. And if he did, would Ban do the same?

Ban never said "I love you."

He buried himself even deeper into his blanket and hugged himself sadly. Maybe Ban didn't feel strongly enough for Kazuki to say those words. Besides, Ban was the type to only say things he meant. Maybe Ban didn't want to say those words, because if he did, he wouldn't mean it.

"Itomaki?"

The string wielder recognized the Jagan master's voice and so he turned to face the door to their room. He didn't stand up because he didn't want to approach Ban. He might lose his resolve and cry and he wouldn't be able to explain his reasons to Ban.

"Sweet dreams, Yarn Ball," despite the distance, Ban looked directly into Kazuki's eyes to emphasize that his wish for his lover was true.

As Ban walked away, Juubei came into the room wearing a light green yukata. The blind protector greeted Ban curtly before entering the sleeping quarters he shared with Kazuki. He did not, however, lie down on the futon Kazuki had so thoughfully laid out for him. Instead, the healer knelt beside Kazuki and began stroking his roommate's hair.

"Something's troubling you," Juubei said simply knowing full and well that Kazuki would never say anything unless he made it clear that he noticed. "I can feel that you're bothered by something."

But this time, Kazuki could not answer so easily. He desperately wanted to tell Juubei about Ban, but Juubei was the last person he wanted to lose in the worst case scenario that Juubei couldn't understand. "It's nothing," Kazuki replied softly. "I'll be fine."

"Well then, I have something to tell you," Juubei blushed slightly and turned away from Kazuki.

Kazuki pushed his blanket down his body, which was clothed in a white yukata, to allow him more freedom in movement. He took Juubei's large tanned hands into his own fair white ones, "What is it?"

Juubei rarely said anything to Kazuki about his feelings, although the latter knew Juubei enough to guess his moods. Needless to say, Kazuki was intrigued.

Since words could not fully express him, Juubei opted to use action to convey his feelings. He tipped Kazuki's chin up and kissed the master of strings deeply.

Kazuki was too shocked to respond or reject his best friend.

"I love you, Kazuki, and I know you need me, too," Juubei whispered into Kazuki's ear harshly after breaking off the kiss. He began trailing kisses down Kazuki's bare neck. "But perhaps I need you more because I would die if you were taken from me."

Confusion made Kazuki lightheaded and he couldn't do anything but accept Juubei's advances. He cared for Juubei very much, but his romantic feelings for Ban far outweighed his romantic feelings for his protector. But it seemed much more logical for him to be with Juubei since with Ban, there was no real assurance.

How was he to know if Ban loved him?

"Juubei..." Kazuki moaned as the blind healer pushed the collar of his clothing off his shoulders to rain gentle kisses on his newly bared skin. He placed his hands on Juubei's chest trying to decide on whether to push or to pull.

Juubei eased him down onto the futon and Kazuki couldn't help but guide his partner as he maneuvering them into the right position. Habit, perhaps.

A gentle hand began caressing Kazuki's inner thigh through his clothing. During a brief moment of clarity, he realized he had lost his voice. He couldn't find the words to stop Juubei. They had already gone too far for him to stop what was happening without hurting his protector immensely.

Another long lingering kiss as Juubei undid the knot of Kazuki's yukata, baring Ito no Kazuki's entire body to the cool night air. Juubei's skilled fingers wrapped around Kazuki's already erect manhood and stroked it lightly, teasingly. With his other hand, the needle user untied his own yukata baring himself to the object of his affections.

Kazuki took the sight of Juubei's body in with much admiration. He recognized every muscle and recalled every incident that caused every scar. But all the marks on the well sculpted body made Juubei the perfect Juubei that he was. The irony of imperfections forming perfection, but wasn't that how God worked?

Juubei bent over to kiss Kazuki again, and this time, Kazuki met him halfway. A finger carefully readying Kazuki's opening. There was lubricant. The future uke did not bother to wonder about where the lube came from. And just at the right moment, when Kazuki was ready, Juubei entered him.

Without thinking, Kazuki pulled away from the kiss. He took in a sharp breath, eyes closed tightly. He cried out to the night in pleasure.

"Ban!"

Then Kazuki caught himself and quickly opened his eyes, but instead of finding a very hurt Juubei, he found himself staring up at a very surprised and confused Ban. He noticed that he was still fully clothed. His arousal faded fast as a painful realization washed over him like ice water.

"Itomaki..." Ban tried to plead his case before any accusations were made. Kazuki was sharp, it wouldn't take long for him to figure out what was going on.

Kazuki was shocked and unbelievably angry. "You used the evil eye on me!" he managed to choke out as tears began to fall. "Why?" A question he did not expect to be answered. The sobbing Itomaki ran out of the bedroom.

Haruki happened to choose that moment to pass by. "Kazuki? What's going on?" When he was ignored, he decided to check for himself, so he took a peek into the room Kazuki had emerged from. What he saw was a horrified Ban kneeling beside a hastily abandoned futon.

Did Ban just...

"You were trying to molest Kazuki!" Haruki pointed a condemning finger at Ban. "How could you!" He then rushed off to tell the others, not quite knowing what else to do.

Inside the room, Ban was lost. He had stupid ideas before, but this exceeded the stupidity of them all combined. Hell, it was even far more stupid than all of Ginji's stupid ideas! It was one of the scant few times in his life that Ban felt helpless.


	4. Complications

_Sorry if everyone here is OOC. I haven't really seen the entire series and I'm just drawing personalities from other fics I've read. Hope you all enjoy._

_Somewhat explicit sexual encounter ahead (though I'm not one to write lengthy sex scenes since I don't know much about it shrugs). Not for kids._

_- Paris_

_**Disclaimer**: Get Backers is not mine. The story is fictional and all similarities to people and events in real life are coincidences._

**The Man In Your Dreams**

**_Chapter Three: Complications_**

He knew instinctively that Kazuki needed him. He just felt it in his gut. Without even searching, he also knew how to find his ailing friend. In his mind's eye, Juubei always knew what was needed by and best for Kazuki.

He turned a corner and heard the quick light footfalls of the string master. Then, he heard the sound he never wanted to hear: sobbing.

"Kazuki?" Juubei took long strides in the direction he sensed Kazuki was coming from. Kazuki crashed into Juubei and buried his face into the larger man's chest. Juubei wrapped his arms around his ward and stroked the long smooth hair soothingly. At this, Kazuki's sobs became louder and stronger. "Kazuki, what happened?"

"Oh, Juubei," came the strained reply.

Juubei held Kazuki even tighter. "Hush, you better calm down before you tell me anything."

_**They stood there for a few minutes just letting the tears pass.**_

In the common guest area of the resort, Haruki knelt on the floor, exhausted from all the excitement of what he saw. He sat there, at first at a loss for words. The other occupants of the room—namely, Paul, Hevn, Natsumi, Himiko, and Ginji—watched him with interest as he tried to regain his composure.

"You have something to tell us, Haruki?" Himiko raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the Joker.

Even after searching for words, Haruki blurted out the story in the least appealing way possible, "Mido molested Kazuki!"

"_**WHAT!"**_

Meanwhile, Ban was still in Kazuki and Juubei's room contemplating all that had happened. Why did Kazuki call out his name? Wasn't his illusion perfect? Wasn't that what Kazuki wanted? Didn't his Itomaki want to be with his protector?

_**Back in the common area...**_

"Ban would never do that!" a distressed chibi-Ginji clung onto Natsumi. "Right, Natsumi-chan?"

Hevn put down the cup of coffee she had been nursing even before Haruki had arrived. "Are you absolutely sure of what you saw?"

Haruki nodded almost a bit too enthusiastically, "Yeah! I heard Kazuki cry out then bumped into him in the hallway as he ran out of his bedroom," he looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember the exact events. "I think he was crying."

He paused for a few moments for effect.

Paul frowned. "Get on with it."

"Anyway," Haruki continued. "I looked into the room where Kazuki had come from and saw Mido beside Kazuki's bed."

"I never even considered the thought of Mido being gay..." Himiko looks pensive, "Then again, Kazuki is so pretty he may pass for a woman any guy could fall for."

"No, you should have seen how he was staring at Juubei in the hot springs!" Haruki argued. "It was freaky!"

"But then if what you're saying is true, where's Kazuki?" Natsumi asked, concerned.

"We just passed him and Juubei," Shido, who had just walked in, answered the question. "He looked mighty upset. What happened?"

"This guy here claims that Mido molested Kazuki," Hevn pointed towards Haruki.

Shido glanced at Haruki for confirmation, "Haruki?"

"Yeah, I saw it!" Haruki defended himself.

The Beast Master was thoughtful, "Well, that's an unexpected turn of events."

"What is?" Makubex inquired as he and Sakura walked in. "Why is everyone so upset?"

"_**Well, that pervert Mido molested Ito no Kazuki."**_

"Feeling better?" Juubei gently pushed Kazuki away, but kept him close by the shoulders. It was times like this that he wished he wasn't blind so he could gaze into his partner's eyes and show how much he cared. Most people took for granted the power of a reassuring gaze, and Juubei found himself working harder to make his support more tangible.

Kazuki nodded.

"Ready to tell me what happened?"

Kazuki turned away though there were no eyes to avoid. He couldn't bear to look at Juubei after the vision Ban had made him go through. Not after what he thought during the vision. "I'm sorry, I can't."

In any case, he couldn't tell Juubei about his relationship with Ban. What would Juubei think?

"Kazuki..." there was a mild reproach in Juubei's voice. "You know you can tell me anything, no matter how sordid it is."

Kazuki leaned his head on his protector's chest, "Do you promise not to leave me despite anything I tell you?"

"Kazuki?"

Graceful fingers gripped Juubei's yukata desperately, "I can understand if you become disgusted with me, Juubei, or if you end up hating me..."

"...But I can't survive if you leave me."

Juubei kissed the top of the string master's head. "I would never leave you, Kazuki. I probably need you more than you say you need me."

Fresh tears began to fall from pained brown eyes. "The dream was so accurate..."

"Dream?" Understanding came over Juubei. "Did Mido Ban use his Jagan on you?"

"Yes," Kazuki pulled away from his protector and stood a few feet in front of him, hugging himself. "But that's not all. You see, Juubei, Ban and I are..."


	5. Confrontations

_**Disclaimer**: Get Backers is not mine. The story is fictional and all similarities to people and events in real life are coincidences._

**The Man In Your Dreams**

**_Chapter Five: Confrontations_**

Kazuki felt lost.

He didn't know how to call him and Ban. Were they lovers? Lovers don't use their attack techniques on each other. How could Ban do such a thing?

"Ban and I, we've been sleeping together," Kazuki finally settled for what he knew was a fact and not what he hoped was real. He said the words quickly, as if letting it out fast would make the impact less stinging. "I'm sorry I never told you, Juubei. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to risk our friendship on account of my being..."

Kazuki trailed off, losing his nerve. He stopped talking, as if not saying the last word would hide the meaning behind all the other words before it.

But Juubei continued his sentence for him, albeit in a more astute manner. "...A homosexual?"

A soft sigh, "Yes, gay." Kazuki completed his own sentence in his own words, and then held his breath, waiting for his protector's response.

For a long time, an eternity for the thread master, there was only silence.

"And then, what happened?" Juubei's expression was unreadable, even to the man he had devoted his life to protect.

Frustration swept over the protected man. For some reason, Juubei's ignoring the fact that he was gay bothered him a lot more than rejection ever would. He forced his sobs down as he raised his voice in anguish, "Doesn't it even bother you? Don't you hate me? Don't you feel disgusted? Don't you feel like you never even knew me?"

At the last question, the blind man responded quietly, "You're still Fuchoin Kazuki, aren't you? I know what makes you laugh and what makes you cry. And, though I never admitted it to myself until now, I'd always known who you loved. I've watched you grow up from a frightened child to the beautiful man that you are right now. What else is there to know?"

These words made Kazuki lose the battle with his tears. He stood away from Juubei, and muffled his sobs with his hand, trying to hide the fact that he was crying. Of course, something like that, the Fuchoin heir could not hide from his healer.

"Kazuki," there was tenderness and even love in that voice that was so familiar and yet so new. Juubei approached Kazuki and wiped away the newly fallen tears. "I could never hate you nor could I ever feel any disgust towards you." This was reassurance.

Reassurance that was heavily laced with so much more...

Reassurance that showed years of pent up unreciprocated emotions...

And finally, Kazuki understood why Juubei could not condemn him. He leaned his head on the larger man's chest as he had done so, so many times in the past.

"Again, Kazuki," Juubei tempered down his earlier bared feelings and returned from being a lover from a distance to a dedicated protector. "What happened that got you so upset?"

"Ban used the Jagan on me," Kazuki murmured, feeling so much more relaxed now that Juubei was there. "I don't know why."

Silence again.

"What was the dream?" a question Kazuki should have prepared for, but didn't.

There was really no easy way for Kazuki to answer Juubei's inquiry, so he decided to be nonspecific. "I don't know if he was playing a game, but the dream was about me being with another man."

"_**I see."**_

Ban walked aimlessly around the halls. What just happened wasn't proof that Kazuki had no feelings for Juubei, was it? Was it proof that Kazuki felt strongly about Ban? Dreams are where thoughts suppressed by the conscious mind appear, right? Dreams are also where the most hidden desires become reality.

When Kazuki called out his name as the dream Juubei made love to him, what did it mean?

And what exactly does Kazuki dream about whenever he moans out Juubei's name?

Ban realized that it was unbelievably stupid of him to immediately assume that Kazuki was being unfaithful in his sleep. Juubei and Kazuki had been best of friends far longer than Ban and Kazuki had known each other, so the fact that Kazuki chose Ban over the obviously enamored Juubei had to mean that...

"...You stupid idiot, Fuchoin Kazuki loves you," Ban growled at himself while turning a corner. As he completely the ninety degree curve, he was met by the perfect scene of Juubei holding Kazuki close.

..._And you drove him straight into someone else's arms._ Ban felt an unbelievable ache in his heart as he reiterated the thought to himself.

Juubei was the first to notice Ban. He pushed Kazuki behind him as he spun and brandished his ever present needles at the Jagan master. "You, stay away from Kazuki!" he said in ominous tones.

"_**Juubei!"**_

Ginji's brow furrowed. They were still in the common room discussing whether Ban had, indeed, molested Kazuki. As time wore on, it was becoming clear that Haruki's story was a possibility.

But that wasn't Ginji's problem. He felt that something was amiss. And then noises...

"Did you hear that?" Shido became alert as he rushed for the door opening to the direction where he heard the disturbing sounds coming from. "It sounded like shouting."

Himiko and Makubex stood up and followed Shido. Haruki ran for the door as well.

"It won't turn out well if Juubei finds out about Ban," Himiko told those who were still in the room.

"Sakura, stay here. If Juubei or Kazuki becomes angry with Ban, things might become dangerous," Makubex instructs the Kakei girl. He really didn't want Sakura to see if anything bad happened to Juubei. Ban could be vicious in battle, especially if his Jagan was useless against his opponent.

And the Jagan could not be used on the blinded Juubei.

Ginji did not hesitate to go with the group, but not without turning to Natsumi who was beginning to get up. "You shouldn't go there, Natsumi."

"But—" Natsumi protested.

Hevn cut her off with an explanation, "It wouldn't be wise to put ourselves in danger. It would just make things more difficult to resolve if one of us gets hurt."

"Thanks, Hevn," Ginji waved and followed the others.

When it was just Sakura, Natsumi, Hevn, and Paul, Sakura spoke up. "How do you think will all of this go?"

Paul smiled at her, "Things will turn out fine."

"Do you really think Ban molested Kazuki?" Hevn asked Paul.

"No, I believe there's more to this than Haruki says," came the man's reply. He stared at his cup of coffee and, through his mind, returned to the Honky Tonk of the past few months.

"_**You only have to see how Kazuki and Ban look at each other."**_

Kazuki stood in front of Juubei and pleaded with his protector. "No, Juubei, please don't do this."

"Step aside, Thread Spool," Ban's voice was low and his face was dark. "This is something we must do."

Juubei embraced Kazuki, "I'm sorry for betraying you a second time," he whispered. A needle in the right point on the body rendered Kazuki unconscious.

"Juubei..." Kazuki gasped as he crumpled into a slumbering heap in his protector's arms.

The healer carried his ward to a nearby room. He carefully set the sleeping man on the floor, and then felt for the closet. He took a blanket and a pillow from the closet, gently lifted Kazuki's head from the floor and arranged the pillow under it. Finally, he covered the long-haired beauty with the blanket.

When he stepped out of the room, he sensed that Ban had not moved from where he was.

"Let's get it on, Needle Boy," Ban called out to Juubei. It was almost frightening, the expression of sadistic pleasure on Ban's face. Though he could not see Ban, the aura the Jagan user exuded made Juubei uneasy. Ban just wasn't himself.

But the anger Juubei felt for the one who had hurt his beloved so much overwhelmed any hesitation he might have had on fighting Mido Ban. Kazuki would hate him for hurting Ban, but there were some lessons that had to be taught the hard way. In this case, Ban had to learn that anyone who hurt Fuchoin Kazuki would have to answer to Kakei Juubei.


	6. Questions

_Author's notes at the end._

_**Disclaimer**: Get Backers is not mine. The story is fictional and all similarities to people and events in real life are coincidences._

**The Man In Your Dreams**

**_Chapter Six: Questions_**

Juubei was the first to attack, an advantage of having the ability to strike from a distance. He threw a dozen needles at Ban as he rushed forward. Ban jumped out of the way only to be met by a second barrage of points in the air. He tried to avoid the unexpected strike, but was not completely successful. He cursed as sharp points tore through his skin.

A drop of blood fell on the floor as Ban landed. He was really fired up now. He always preferred to be the first to draw blood. "What's wrong, Needle Boy?" he sneered. "Why are you holding back?"

"I'm not," was Juubei's matter-of-fact answer as he readied himself for his next attack. Truth was he was still thinking about Kazuki and how the beautiful man would react if he found out that either Juubei or Ban was severely injured, or in the worst case scenario, killed

From down the hall a shout came. "Stop it! Both of you, just stop it!"

It was Ginji, and he sent an electric bolt to stop Ban who was getting ready to use his Snake Bite. A snake, courtesy of Shido, wrapped itself around the still recovering Jagan Master. Himiko went straight for Juubei and used her paralysis perfume on the blind man. When Juubei lost control of his body, Haruki bound him with his whip. Then Himiko administered the antidote.

"This is none of your business, Beast Boy! Let me go!" Ban growled.

Ginji was the one to speak for the whole group. "That's where you're wrong, Ban. If something happened to you, Kazuki, or Juubei, it would always be our business."

Not expecting the answer, Ban searched his partner's eyes. "Ginji..."

Ginji stared directly at Ban's eyes. He trusted Ban enough. Ban would never use his Jagan on Ginji.

Everyone was silent. No one moved for a while as the heat settled down.

With things at an impasse, Makubex came up with the next step. "Let's all move back to the common room and discuss this matter civilly."

"I agree," Ginji broke the connection between him and Ban.

With the Thunder Emperor's decision made, everyone else decided that it would probably be best to follow.

Shido pulled Ban to his feet and led the snake bound man to the common room. "Boy, am I glad Madoka's asleep. This isn't something I would want her to witness," he mused out loud.

"Kazuki," Juubei muttered, remembering the sleeping Fuchoin heir. He turned to Haruki. "He's in the room near the end of the hall. He should wake up in a while."

Himiko was the one who walked to the direction Juubei had described. "I'll go get him."

"Thanks," Juubei smiled a small smile as Himiko headed off

**_Everyone else walked wordlessly to the common room._**

"I see everyone's still in one piece," Hevn greeted the somber looking group that entered the common room.

Paul examined the expressions of the newcomers and turned to his waitress at Honky Tonk, "Well, Natsumi, it looks like it will be a long night. Could you please brew us a pot of coffee?"

Natsumi looked at her boss questioningly, but complied anyway. "Okay," she stood up and went to the side table where a coffee maker had been placed for the convenience of the guests. She was still within earshot.

Shido and Haruki separated Ban and Juubei from each other by sitting between them. Everyone else sat in a semicircle in front of the foursome. Makubex signaled that Ban and Juubei be released from their bonds, which was promptly done. Everyone, though, remained on their guard for anything bad that could happen.

_**And then there was a very strained silence.**_

"No," Kazuki moaned as his mind replayed the last few moments before he had passed out from Juubei's needles. "Please, Juubei, stop it."

"Glad to see you're awake, sleeping beauty," a familiar female voice greeted the thread master.

Kazuki blinked at the shadows as he allowed himself to refocus to full wakefulness. He saw the silhouette of a short-haired girl, "Himiko?" He pushed himself off the floor and felt the blanket slip from his body. He picked it up, remembering neither how he or it got there. "What happened?" he asked.

"That's what I wanted to ask you, Kazuki," Himiko replied. "Ban and Juubei were about to kill each other just now. And guess what, the fight was over you."

The brown-haired man suddenly became very interested in his graceful hands. He didn't want to look at the woman with him, fearing the judgment he might find in her face. With all that had happened, his and Ban's little secret was gone. There was only news that he and Ban were more than friends, to say the least.

"Well?"

"Himiko, I..." Kazuki could not find the words to explain. He was afraid of what Himiko might think about him if he said the wrong things. He continued to look down.

Gentle hands took hold of Kazuki's cheeks and coaxed him to avert his earthen gaze, "Look, If you're afraid to admit that you're having a relationship with a man, because of what I think, then you shouldn't. What other people think shouldn't matter to you," she paused for a moment, wondering if her words were taking effect. Kazuki, for his part, still could not look Himiko in the eye. She sighed inwardly. "I could easily have figured that you're gay. Your hair is too nice."

He smiled wanly. "You don't hate me?" It was ironic: one of the four gods of Mugenjou sounding like a small lost child.

Himiko laughed shortly at the joke she was just about to say, "Only for your hair."

**_Kazuki chuckled softly despite himself._**

Uncharacteristically, though not unexpectedly, Ginji took charge of the fragile situation. "Could you both tell us what happened?"

"I know," Haruki raised his hand like a school boy. "Ban molested Kazuki!"

Ban glowered at the Joker. "I did no such thing!" he yelled.

Makubex addressed Haruki, "I think it's best if we heard their sides of the stories before we make any conclusions, Haruki." He then turned to Ban. "I must admit, I'm very curious."

Ginji, again, stared straight into his partner's eyes. "Ban?"

"**_I would never do anything that could hurt the Thread Spool. I never wanted to, anyway."_**

"I don't understand what happened, Himiko," Kazuki confessed.

"Was it a lover's tiff?" the Poison Lady prodded pulling the earthen gaze to her. "Was Juubei jealous of Ban or something?"

Kazuki shook his head sadly, "No. It's more likely the other way around."

"So Ban was your lover?" the question was blunt and Kazuki was not really ready to answer it, but his silence was response enough. "Well, your relationship with Juubei really is something to be worried about if I were your lover."

A sigh. "There really wasn't anything to be worried about."

"Wasn't?" Himiko raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Right now, after all this, I'm really not too sure."

**_Author's Notes;_**

_To be honest, I wrote myself into a corner—you know, like when you're painting a floor and you paint yourself into a corner and you don't know where to go? Hehe... It took me a while to figure out who should end up together. I certainly hope no one will be disappointed._

_narrizan-san, fancy hearing from you! Thanks much, as always, for the review. Was it really that explicit? Well, that's as bad as it's going to get. I have my personal reservations. Thanks for your concern._

_roxibabe267, haha...Emishi. Well, he is a fun character, isn't he? Alas, I myself have yet to decide what's going to happen next. Thank you for the encouragement. Rest assured I will do my best to come up with, what I hope would be, the best conclusion._

_Innu-chan Puppy and YinsYang, yes, of course, I will finish this. I am not one to leave a fic hanging. Thank you for your positive reviews. I hope I live up to your expectations._

_Thanks to everyone who has read this story up to this point._

_- Paris_


	7. Discussions

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Sorry, nothing new here. I just removed some of the numerous typos that I found. I'll try to update soon._

_**Disclaimer**: Get Backers is not mine. The story is fictional and all similarities to people and events in real life are coincidences._

**The Man In Your Dreams**

_**Chapter Seven: Discussion**_

Haruki listened intently as Ban described his relationship with the thread master in not so many words. But the words 'more than friends', 'bed', and 'sex' did come up so it was pretty obvious that though Ban never confirmed love, the connection between Kazuki and Ban was not purely platonic.

Hell, if he were smart enough to read between the lines—which he was, by the way—he would be able to conclude that platonic was the last word he would use to describe Ban and Kazuki's affiliation with each other.

He felt a pang of jealousy as he thought of Ban and Kazuki together. It wasn't fair. That perverted jerk, though he was vehemently denying violating the string master, Mido didn't deserve to be with the brown-eyed angel. And then he caught himself.

What the hell was he thinking? Kazuki?

No, he had a thing for the unbelievably cute waitress Natsumi! He couldn't be gay! He couldn't even be remotely attracted to any man. No, he was not attracted to Kazuki...

_**He couldn't be.**_

"What are you talking about?" Himiko leaned a little closer to Kazuki. Things were getting juicier by the minute. First, Ban and Kazuki turn out to be lovers, and then there was was a big fight between Ban and Juubei over Kazuki, and now, here was Kazuki saying he doubted his feelings for the Jagan master.

It was like some twisted soap opera starring only men...

Himiko watched as Kazuki brushed back the hair that fell loose over his shoulders and sighed.

...Except this man was so unbelievably pretty that he would pass for a woman.

Kazuki looked at Himiko with wide brown eyes full of confusion. "I never thought about Juubei as a lover. He has always been there and he was just a constant in my life until..."

Himiko frowned, "Until what?"

Kazuki stood up. In his white yukata, hair flowing down his back, eyes shining with an unknown emotion, Himiko had to admit he was a vision to behold.

"Where are you going?" the Poison Lady inquired as his eyes bore into hers.

"**_Please, take me to Ban and Juubei."_**

Juubei clenched his fists, trying hard to expel the tension in his body through his hands. He was not exactly angry. Actually, he had no idea how he really felt. He was just stressed at that moment. Part of him wanted to channel out Ban's words, while another part of him urged him to listen. But most part of him just wanted to leave the room and check to see if Kazuki was alright.

Makubex cut in on Ban's narrative and consequently broke into Juubei's thoughts. "So, you used your Jagan on Kazuki. Why?"

Ban was partly annoyed at being interrupted, but mostly remorseful for everything that had happened. "That's not important."

"Yes it is," Ginji insisted.

Shido nodded. "That's where everything started."

Outnumbered, the brunette Getbacker conceded, "I was jealous."

Jealous? A part of Juubei became inexplicably ecstatic.

"Of what?" Makubex asked again. "It doesn't seem that Kazuki is with anyone else, is he Juubei?"

The blind healer was not able to answer the question directed at him, because Ban had become enflamed. "That's just it! It's him. Juubei."

"I've protected Kazuki all our lives, nothing else," Juubei answered calmly, but inside, his own reply hurt him deeply.

"I don't know that!" Ban rammed his hand onto the floor creating a very loud sound making Natsumi jump slightly. Ban didn't notice the waitress' reaction. Shido was immediately ready to subdue the blue-eyed man if anything were to happen. Fortunately, Ban quieted down, somewhat, catching himself. "I know who Juubei is in his life, but I don't know where I stand."

That was when Juubei felt for his charge's bedmate of late. "That's why you gave him that dream about me."

"You figured that if Kazuki betrayed you in his dream, then you could let him go and leave him with Juubei," Makubex concluded from all the stories brought before them. "And if Kazuki remained faithful, the whole sordid affair would be just a dream. Your plan seemed foolproof, didn't it, Ban?"

"You got it," Ban felt exhausted. This whole night was going in the wrong direction. "It's no secret that Needle Boy here has always had a crush on the Yarn Ball."

Juubei frowned. He hadn't realized how obvious he had been.

"You didn't count on what happened, did you?" Ginji was a bit sympathetic for his partner, but at the same time, he was unhappy that Ban had betrayed one of his friends.

_**Ban shook his head, no.**_

NO.

No. No. No.

No.No.No.No.No.No.No.

NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo!

He was NOT falling for Kazuki!

Haruki was about to slap himself back to his senses, when the door opened to let in a slightly flushed, gently panting Kazuki.

Damn, Kazuki's hot.

_**Haruki cursed under his breath.**_

"Kazuki!" Juubei rose from where he was seated. He was relieved that the Fuchoin heir was awake. "Kazuki, I'm sorry for using my..."

But Kazuki was not listening to him. The thread wielder was looking at Mido Ban, eyes burning.

"Kazuki-san?" Natsumi ventured from where she was seated, but still there was no response.

Shido inched away from Ban as Kazuki marched towards the evil-eyed brunette. No way was the Beast Master getting caught in the line of fire between angry lovers.

And then Kazuki pulled Ban up by the collar and fiercely kissed him without warning.

Paul and Hevn gave each other knowing looks.

Realizing what was happening; Juubei sat back down, his heart sinking. Sakura watched him, concerned.

Himiko, who had just walked in, stood by the doorway stunned.

Makubex, Shido, Natsumi, and even Ginji were frozen by the almost far too erotic sight.

Strangely enough, Haruki found himself seething.

The aggression obviously took Ban by surprise and he found that he couldn't react properly. When he had gathered enough wit to move, Kazuki had already separated their lips.

"Why?" was the simple question from the beautiful angel with brown hair before stepping far away enough so he could examine Ban's facial expression.

And Ban proved to himself once again that the simplest questions are often those which could not be easily answered.


	8. Filler : Into the Mind of the Joker

_Uhm... I kinda forgot where I was going with the garlic plant mission. Sorry, I've been very busy with school work lately and couldn't think of a resolution for the story when I got stuck a few months back. I don't like discontinuing fics, though, so I will keep writing this._

_So, I hope no one minds if I change the storyline from Chapter Seven onwards. I already renamed the current Chapter Eight to Chapter X. If my muses will it and they help me remember later on where that one was going, I'll write it out, but for the time being, let's stick with the soap opera in the hot springs._

_Since it's against the rules to post an entire chapter that is filled only with Author's Notes, I present to you this little filler while I work out the rest of the story, okay? Thanks so much for sticking with me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this one._

**The Man In Your Dreams**

_**Filler Chapter : Into the Mind of the Joker**_

Haruki is straight as an arrow.

It is impossible for him to fall for another man. There is absolutely no, not in this lifetime, never in a million years, no frigging way that he could be attracted to a man. Not even an effeminate man like Kazuki.

In fact, Haruki's so straight that when he eats hotdogs, he bites them in the middle.

A man being attracted to another man—no matter how pretty that other man could be—is completely against the laws of nature. Men went with women, boys went with girls, therefore the Bloody Joker could only go with someone who had natural breasts and not extra extremities in between their legs.

He scanned the room and his eyes landed on the buxom blonde informant. Rather, his eyes landed on the buxom blonde informant's rather deep cleavage. That's right! He was attracted to Hevn and those beautiful, creamy, more than a handful...

< < TOING! > >

Houston, we have lift off! That's good. Haruki wasn't losing his touch. He then remembered where he was. The redhead nervously looked around the room to see if his little "reaction" was noticed.

Hevn wasn't looking, good.

_But Paul is, _Haruki gulped when he noted the suspicious eyebrow cocked at him. _Better be more discreet next time. Better think of something to calm myself down._

Haruki's gaze landed on the Beast Master sitting beside him. _Okay, Shido. Let's picture Shido's beast master form..._

Down... down... almost there...

_...in a teeny-weeny yellow polka-dot bikini!_

The thought was a sacrilege to bikinis everywhere, in Haruki's mind. But, that should do the trick.

The former Volts lieutenant felt himself lose a little respect for his dear friend. But, Shido was doing him a big favor without even knowing it. And it did the trick. He was back at his ground state, so to speak.

See? Haruki is straight. He's so straight that he doesn't lick or suck popsicles, he bites them.

Now, to double check, another test subject is needed. Haruki's gaze landed on Natsumi. Hmmm... Natsumi's wide expressive eyes and cute kissable lips. Natsumi's slender, dancer-like figure. And let's not forget those killer legs of hers...

< < TOING! > >

Hahah! Haruki saluted the loveliness of Natsumi with a standing ovation. Two out of two! He glanced around again to see if anyone noticed his little homage to Honky Tonk's waitress. Natsumi was naturally oblivious, but Paul and Hevn weren't.

Both were giving him warning looks. He could almost read their minds by the way they were glaring at him and Haruki could take a hint.

And since it was so effective, Haruki used the same method to get his little man in line. Think of Shido in a bikini until all weapons are properly holstered and removed from their attack position.

See? Haruki is straight. He's so straight that if he were a woman, he'd become a lesbian.

He was finally comforted that could not be attracted in anyway to Kazuki.

Oh yeah, Kazuki. The reason why they were all gathered there. He glanced over to where the string master was sitting. There was the beautiful brunette with lips, a little puffy from the force of his kiss with Ban, slightly parted. His slender chest rose and fell quickly, in pace with his breathing. His almost iridescent ivory skin was flushed pink at the cheeks.

< < TOING! > >

Oh! Crap! NONONONONONONONO! He could not be having that kind of reaction because of another man.

_Quick! Think of Shido in a bikini! _Haruki ordered himself._ Shidoinabikini! Shidoinabikini!_

Over and over, Haruki played his mantra in his head. _Shidoinabikini. Shidoinabikini._

"Damn. Even Shido's looking sexy in that bikini," Haruki grumbled when his old method didn't work.

He was just about to search for a new way to get himself "settled" when he heard a choking sound from Shido who was beside him.

_Oh shit, did I say that out loud? Did Shido hear?_

Haruki looked over at Shido who was watching him warily while slowly inching away.

_Damn that Shido's bat-like hearing._

Haruki sighed. See? Haruki is straight. He's so straight that he's looped right back to gay.

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Uhh... the "He's so straight" sentences are quotes I heard from various TV shows and movies. Another sad attempt of mine at humor. If you don't understand "Toing", do me a favor and don't ask. _

_I hope I made you crack a smile! _

_I'm going to finish this fic soon, I promise!_

_-paris_


	9. Love Story

_How long has it been? glances at the 'date last updated' Oh..._

_Sorry for that. I had a number of issues with this fic, but I think I've settled on an ending. So, I hope this chapter and the succeeding ones will be worth the wait._

_Please, enjoy!_

_I'd like to reply to all the reviews Ive not replied to, but I'm not sure which ones I've replied to already. Also, I'm not really sure what to tell you other than thanks so much for reading this fic and reviewing and I hope that these next chapters make up for my hiatus. But, special mention to __**Skaey**__. Yeah, I understand._

_So, I'll stop this babbling. On with the fic!_

_**Chapter Eight: Love Story**_

It was after a certain incident in a certain hot spring that Ban began considering that he might in fact be in love with another man. He knew. Ginji didn't know, but he did. Though he initially denied knowing, he frickin' knew that the ethereal figure bathing by the falls was Kazuki...

...He just needed an excuse to get closer and sneak a peek.

He should have known that Juubei would be there. They were together so often it used to make Ban sick. No two men should be so close. Okay, he and Ginji were almost that close, but there was a line between "that close" and "almost that close". And, anyway, to every rule, there's an exception. He and Ginji were that exception.

He justified so many inexplicable emotions inside him with so much crap, just because he couldn't admit to himself that the reason Kazuki and Juubei's closeness bothered him so much was his long-ignored attraction for the longhaired brunet.

Kazuki had also admitted to knowing that he and Ginji were there, that little tease. He just wanted to see the looks on Ban's and Ginji's faces when they realized that, not only was he a man, he was a man who knew them.

But, Ban knew that the whole affair flattered the Itomaki immensely, and he couldn't understand why he didn't mind.

It took him a couple of weeks, a rainy day, and a car with a leaky interior to admit to himself that he wanted Ito no Kazuki more than he cared to admit.

The Getbackers were jobless and the hot summer that had just passed toasted the glue that stuck the windshield to the car. This created a number of leaks that didn't help the intrepid heroes much when the rains came. The day had started sullenly enough with gray skies and dark clouds, but it decided to take a turn for the worst when heavy rains began pouring. They had begged Paul to be less cruel to them and let them stay in the shop that afternoon of heavy rain, but the older man just peered at them through his dark glasses and calmly said that they could stay if they came up with the money to pay their tab.

_**Kazuki had come in at that moment.**_

"I was being an idiot letting you freeload all this time," Paul shot back at Ban who was close to dropping on his knees to be allowed to stay in the Honky Tonk that rainy afternoon. He glanced at Kazuki whom he had just served coffee. "Why can't you be a little more like him? He pays for what he drinks!" Well, Paul wasn't really being cruel; he was just being mean. He would actually let Ban and Ginji stay in the coffee shop 'one last time', he just enjoyed the panic in Ban's and Ginji's faces as they considered the idea of getting stuck in their tiny wet car. No, he wasn't heartless to let the scenario happen, he just wanted them to think about it so they would be _encouraged_ to work.

Ban and Ginji gave Paul their best puppy-dog impressions. "But, we'll pay you back as soon as we get a job, I promise!" Ban pleaded. "Besides, the Thread Spool over there has money and we don't."

"Then, maybe, the Thread Spool over there would take you in because I certainly won't unless you pay your tab," Paul declared definitively.

Kazuki calmly set his cup of coffee down, though he was mildly surprised that he had been dragged into the conversation. "You're talking about me as if I weren't here," he pointed out, not really offended.

Not that the pretty brunet had time to be offended as a tare Ginji clung to his leg desperately. "Please, Kazuki? Will you take us in? Paul won't let us stay!" Ginji's eyes went all watery.

"Don't ask him for any favors, Ginji!" Ban told his partner. Not that he didn't like the idea of rooming in with the string master—to be honest, he was actually curious about where and how the other man lived—it was just that he didn't want the embarrassment of being rejected by another potential host. Also, Kazuki might turn out to be even more sadistic than Paul. Ban briefly imagined himself in Cinderella clothes cleaning up around Kazuki's house while Ginji danced around like a jester.

Kazuki plucked Ginji off his leg and smiled kindly at Ginji. "It's alright. I don't mind you staying for the night. I saw the leaks on your car as I came in, so you can stay while you have that fixed," he responded making Ban and Ginji celebrate 'the wonderful and eternally kind Kazuki'.

Paul raised a dubious eyebrow, "Are you sure about this?"

"I have room," Kazuki replied. "My apartment is quite spacious for just one person." Then he turned to the one with the Evil Eye with a mischievous eye. "And, it's not like they'll be paying me with cash."

Oh, all those images of Ban-derella danced in Ban's head again with renewed vigor.

But that was really what set things in motion. Nothing happened that first night, not even in the second night, nor the third. Kazuki was a gracious host and his apartment was immaculate. Apparently, the effeminate man was a little bit obsessive-compulsive about keeping his living place clean and in order so no Ban-derella was needed. Also, Kazuki was actually as kind as he had appeared as he let Ban and Ginji take his room while he slept in the sofa bed in the living area. This set-up gave Ban lots of chances to see Kazuki in so many ways he had never seen before.

A week into their little sleepover, Ban woke up in desperate need of a smoke and crept out of the room he shared with Ginji to sneak into the veranda. Kazuki didn't say anything about smoking being not allowed inside the house, and didn't even say anything when he lit up inside the first time. But, Kazuki had secretly coughed on the side and fastidiously removed the scent with carbon-based scent absorbers. After that, Ban always felt a bit guilty for smoking inside.

As he passed the couch, Ban caught sight of a dark head popped out from underneath pristine blankets. It was the first time he saw Kazuki asleep. Ban had to admit to himself that Kazuki was more beautiful than any woman he had ever encountered only to quickly deny to himself that he had admitted such a thing. He fast forgot about his cigarette as he stood there, admiring the lithe frame bathed in moonlight.

And then, Kazuki stirred.

Ban panicked at first, only to realize that the Itomaki was dreaming. The face earlier relaxed by sleep contorted to an odd expression that looked slightly pained that Ban found somewhat erotic. Kazuki moaned softly and mumbled incoherently, making Ban smile. That first time he heard it, the idea that this angel of death on the battlefield talked in his sleep made Ban snort in an attempt to hide his laughter. He stifled his chuckles and leaned in to listen. Maybe he would hear something that he could use against their host in case Kazuki became the evil stepmother in Ban's twisted little Cinderella nightmare.

"Juubei..."

Oh, it was not everyday that a man like Mido Ban could be taken aback by something. He blinked. The jealous tug in his chest (which wasn't actually jealousy, but just a peculiar case of indigestion caused by lack of cigarettes, yes, that's what it is...) became difficult to ignore. When the initial shock wore off, he decided that he should have known.

Now, in any other story, it should have ended there. Kazuki had Juubei and Ban would be damned before he ever admitted that he was gay and in love with the Thread Spool. But, the wielder of the Jagan stood there, glued on his spot. As Kazuki began to move about even more, the hand that so often gave the Snakebite seemed to take life of its own and reached out to gently shake the other's shoulder to wake him.

"...Ban?" Kazuki blinked blearily up at the man who had just woken him up. He managed a weak and sleepy smile. "Is there something you need?"

"You were dreaming," Ban replied matter-of-factly.

"Was it a nightmare?" Kazuki inquired, curiously. He tilted his head slightly to the side, an unconscious gesture that made him look even more like a girl.

Ban frowned. "You tell me, I wasn't the one dreaming it."

"I don't remember," was the simple reply. Ito no Kazuki brushed his hand daintily over his eyes, wiping away the last fuzziness of sleep. He gave Ban a smile that could melt icebergs. "And, besides, you're the one who knows about dreams."

Ban didn't reply to that, mesmerized for some reason he couldn't identify.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Kazuki rose from the couch to head to the kitchen. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Ban. "Would you like some milk?"

Though still confused, the brunet Get Backer managed to find his voice to say in his usual noncommittal tone, "Yeah, sure."

When Ban forgot about his cigarettes to sit down and have steamed milk with Kazuki; he couldn't deny that there was something he had to admit to himself soon. They finished their milk in companionable silence. Once Kazuki had washed the mugs and they had said their good nights for the second time that night, Ban returned to bed. As he lay on the bed, awake, he came to a conclusion that led to the relationship that took a few more weeks to blossom.

_**Ban wanted Kazuki to call out his name in sleep.**_

"His name..." Ban replied, giving Juubei a sidelong glance so he didn't have to mention the name that always felt like a knife through him every time Kazuki said it. "...You keep calling it when I want you to call mine."

-

So there's our answer to that "Why?" cliffie from the last chapter. I hope you liked it. I'll try to update more often, but as I don't have access to Getbackers episodes or manga, it's getting pretty hard to write. Also, I realized recently, when I wrote for other anime that the dubbing of the version of Getbackers that I watch doesn't use honorifics nor nicknames, so if I got those wrong, sorry about that.


	10. Face Off

_Ah, I have updated again! I'm a bit proud of myself for that._

_I hope I didn't scare away readers with that last chapter and the loooooooong hiatus. I wish I could promise that I wouldn't do that again, but sadly, I can't._

_Okay, thanks to __**Skaey **__for the review. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter._

Chapter Nine: Face Off 

Kazuki sat back, stunned. Ban was referring to Juubei, he got that much, but despite what Himiko had earlier said and his heeding her words, his pained reply was, "Ban, I don't think I understand." He turned to his protector with so much uncertainty on his face. "Juubei?"

Juubei lowered his head on reflex, though he did not need to do so to avoid the thread wielder's gaze.

The discomfort, the pain, and the helplessness of Juubei's broken heart did not escape Sakura. She found that she could not contain herself any longer. "With all due respect, Kazuki-san," for the first time that long complicated evening, spoke up for her brother. "My brother has been your protector, you have a sworn bond between the two of you, for a long time now."

"Sakura-san," Kazuki nodded slowly.

"Oneesan," Juubei pleaded. "Please, stop this."

"And that sworn bond," Sakura prodded on, all eyes and ears were on her. "What does it mean now that you have Mido by your side at all times?"

Kazuki closed his eyes. Sakura's question could go either way. Why did he need Ban if he had Juubei taking care of him? Why would he need Juubei if he had Ban by his side? "I don't know anymore," was all Kazuki could say. He had strong feelings for both men and until tonight, he had always felt that these feelings were different: a dear man and a beloved man. But, tonight, these feelings seemed the same. He felt the tension in the room. For a moment, he experienced the weight of the emotion there that Juubei must be experiencing.

Thinking of Juubei at a time like this, Kazuki pondered why he was in this dilemma.

"I'm so sorry," Kazuki whispered harshly. Graceful fingers clutched at the breast of his yukata as he breathed in deeply to ease the tightening in his chest. "I don't know. I never even considered..." He couldn't find the words so he ended up saying over and over again. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry..."

Makubex placed a gently restraining hand on Sakura's, "Perhaps it isn't fair of us to ask Kazuki to make such a delicate decision so suddenly." He addressed the rest of the room. "Or with such a large audience."

With those words, Paul took the hint and the first initiative and rose from his position and headed for the door. Natsumi first glanced hesitantly at Kazuki whose face was obscured with his long hair before following. Hevn urged Natsumi onwards as the younger girl paused by the door. Makubex guided Sakura who could not stop herself from looking back towards her pensive brother. Himiko followed everyone out, but not before lifting an inquisitive eyebrow at Ban who appeared lost in his own thoughts. Ginji and Shido were some of the last to leave the room, towing a reluctant Haruki along with them.

Ginji trusted all three to not let things get ugly between them. They were allies, after all.

_**Ginji closed the door behind him.**_

"I bet five hundred yen on Ban!" Paul declared setting the money down in front of Hevn.

Natsumi was frowning with concern. "Should we be doing this?" she asked. "We are betting on Ban's, Kazuki's, and Juubei's feelings."

"Don't worry about it!" Hevn patted Honky Tonk's waitress on the back. "They're big boys. They can handle the situation. In the mean time, we have to entertain ourselves somehow."

"By betting like this?" Himiko raised a dubious eyebrow. "You're cruel, Hevn."

"You're one to talk," the blonde retorted with a cat-like grin. "You bet five hundred on Ban yourself."

Really, it was a good thing that Sakura and Makubex had decided to retire to their rooms for the night to have a quiet talk about the matter.

Ginji chibified and cried out, "You people are evil!"

"I bet on Juubei," Shido handed money to the buxom informant nonchalantly.

"Shido!" tare-Ginji shouted at the Beast Master.

"Well," Natsumi held out a bill to the older longhaired woman and their hot springs host. "I bet on Juubei, then."

Ginji teared. "Even you, Natsumi?"

Natsumi picked Ginji up and patted him on the head soothingly. "Sorry, Ginji, I just thought it would be fun and we're not hurting anyone. Besides, I think Kazuki and Juubei look so cute together."

Shido noticed that they were quieter than expected and he couldn't pinpoint what was missing until his eyes found Haruki sulking in a corner. "What's wrong with you?"

The Bloody Joker was muttering unhappily. He didn't want to leave Kazuki with the pervert Mido and Juubei. Who knew what could happen in there? Oh, the thoughts in Haruki's head about what was going on inside the common area.

_**What could be going on inside?**_

"Yarn Ball, I think you're hot," Ban declared, reaching for the beautiful Ito no Kazuki. "I think I should molest you!"

Kazuki shrunk back from the Snakebite wielder, forgetting about his strings. "Oh no! Please don't molest me, Ban!" he protested as he was successfully topped. "Juubei! Help me!" Kazuki pleaded as his yukata was ripped off him exposing his smooth creamy skin. He struggled, but strong hands with no-one-really-cares-how-many-pounds-grip kept him down. Kazuki groaned when Ban's mouth found his nipples and grazed teeth over them. "Please, Ban... Juubei..." Lost in a haze, Kazuki could not pinpoint the right person to appeal to.

"Kazuki," Juubei loomed over the two writhing forms in front of him. "You're very beautiful. I love you. And I want to molest you, too," the normally formal blind healer answered. He and Ban helped each other restrain their prey with hands and arms and Ban covered Kazuki's mouth with his own, silencing the smallest man's pleas.

The initial struggling from the Fuchoin heir became participation as Juubei and Ban explored his now naked body with hands and tongues.

When Kazuki's lips were freed from Ban's bruising kiss, he managed to moan out one last protest. "Please..."

"_**Stop it!"**_

Shido blinked at the response he got. He could hear the words Haruki had been mumbling since they left Ban, Juubei, and Kazuki alone, but they didn't form coherent sentences. "Are you okay?" Shido crouched in front of the Joker, concern on his face. Sure, his friend could be weird sometimes, but ever since they got to the hot springs, the redhead had been acting up more than usual.

Haruki, for his part, couldn't find comfort having a hot body so near him. His imagination had both mortified him and turned him on. Never mind that it wasn't the object of his affections.

Affections?

Haruki could not possibly have affection for the beautiful Prince of Terror!

Wait. Beautiful? Fuuga's leader was beautiful, no doubt about that. And the name of the group he led suited him perfectly. And those eyes and that hair and that body... Beautiful didn't cut it...

Blink. Blink. Headshake.

Nononononono! This was all wrong!

"I'm not gay!" Haruki finally declared, shooting up from where he was sitting, knocking Shido back.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Shido roared rubbing his sore behind.

"Is something bothering you, Haruki?" Natsumi stepped forward.

Haruki looked around and saw everyone staring at him quizzically.

An awesome silence filled the room. 

Contrary to our dear Haruki's thoughts about the on-goings in the common room, the reality was all three men left behind didn't move from where they were. None of the three spoke for a long tense while. They may all have been together, but their minds were in different places.

"Oi, sewing kit duo," Ban was the first to break the stillness with his voice. "You're staying in the same room tonight." He stood up, using his fists to pound his thighs repeatedly. "Darn, my legs fell asleep. They've gone numb," he complained as he strutted out of the room.

"Ban?" Kazuki began to go after his lover. He had risen from his position and began to step after the Jagan user.

Juubei said nothing. He stayed put. He stayed quiet.

"Kazuki," Ban's tone and that a normally insulting nickname was not used made Kazuki stop. Blue eyes met brown ones over Ban's shoulder. "You and samurai-boy have a lot of things to talk about."

The Fuchoin heir caught himself and looked back at his protector. "Juubei..."

"And also," Ban continued as he walked towards the door. "I wouldn't be able to say anything, even if you asked me; while _he_ has years worth of things to say to you."

Kazuki lingered back uncertainly, despite comprehending Ban's actions. As much as he wanted to stop Ban and tell him to explain his actions, the string master realized that he also wanted to hear Juubei out. To be honest, the choice should have been impossible for him, had the brunet Get Backer not made the decision for him.

"Mido," Juubei marveled at the other man's actions. "Thank you."

Ban didn't act like he acknowledged that he heard what Juubei had said, but he grinned at the blind man. "Well, see ya," and with that, Kazuki and Juubei were alone.

-

_I just remembered, I deleted Chapter X, though I remembered where that was supposed to go. I figured I'd use that flow for another fic for another day._

_Congratulations for finishing this chapter. Hope you liked it. Sorry for OOCness. Reviews, positive or not are always appreciated. Thanks for reading._

_- paris_


	11. Confessions

_Yes, OMG, I'm still alive and, yes, OMG, I updated. XD_

_Sorry for fading into nothingness. Here's OOC goodness (hopefully) for everyone! Thanks for reading and enjoy._

_-paris_

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Confessions**_

"Juubei," Kazuki stayed at the far end of the room from his protector. "I'm sorry if I don't know what to say to you." He stood there, facing the wall, staring at his own shadow on the floor.

Juubei waited for Kazuki to finish what he was saying; the other had nothing more to say. So, they were silent for a long time, not seeing each other. The tension rose between them with each second, until the oppressive stillness bore down on Juubei enough to break him down.

"Please, let me speak first this time, Kazuki," the rough voice was even rougher with emotion and shook with determination.

Startled out of his own musing, Kazuki nodded mutely, the tinkling of his bells informing the blind man of his answer. He knew he didn't need to talk. The other would understand.

"From the moment I first laid eyes on you, Kazuki, I knew my fate would be decided by you," even though he was sightless, he kept his face averted from the string master's gaze. He hid his expression and he did not want to sense Kazuki's either, so he did what he could. "That time I saw you playing the koto, I knew you would be very important to me..."

Juubei's brow furrowed and his speech was partly strangled, as if the words he were about to speak were to great to pass through his own mouth. "...My most important person."

"You're my most important person," Kazuki murmured in response, stilling the barely suppressed storm of words coming from his healer. "You're the person I cannot lose, no matter what. Why do you think it was so difficult to tell you?"

"I've always loved you, Kazuki."

"But how can I trust a love that you have been trained to feel?" Kazuki asked quietly. "What's the difference between Juubei's love and Juubei's loyalty?"

"Does it matter if you know what I feel is true?" Juubei replied.

"_**I've always loved you, too, Juubei."**_

Even if the words were said in low tones, Ban and Ginji, both standing right at the door of the room where Kazuki and Juubei were talking, heard it clearly. Ban slowly lowered his hand from his partner's mouth, where it had been put to keep his silence. "Ban-chan..." Ginji's brown eyes were full of worry for the Jagan master.

"Well, I heard what I was waiting to hear," Ban said, shrugging as he reached behind him to pull out a cigarette and his lighter from his back pocket.

"But, Ban-chan..." Ginji protested.

Ban began to walk out of the room and, most probably, out of the house. "Obaasan already warned my about smoking in here. Said I might burn the place down, seeing it's practically made of paper."

Ginji nodded, not making a move to follow his partner.

The exchange between the Get Backers were being watched closely by the curious other occupants of the room.

"What?" Hevn finally demanded, before Ban got away from them. The question opened the dam of inquiries from the concerned betters, save for Paul who seemed to have already understood what had happened.

"The Thread Spool and Needle Boy are finally where they need to be," Ban answered before closing the door behind him.

At that, Himiko's face fell and Shido nodded. Natsumi turned to Paul, mildly confused.

"They're finally together, I suppose," Paul answered shortly.

"I see," Natsumi immediately became sympathetic for the heartbroken brunet. "But, it's like he's always known."

"He probably did," Himiko affirmed, staring at the newly closed door. "All of us knew, somehow, that Juubei and Kazuki belonged with each other."

"So why did you bet on Mido, then?" Paul asked the Poison Lady, completely shifting the mood.

Himiko glared at the older man. "You bet on Mido, too!"

"This isn't the time to talk about this!" tare-Ginji protested just before arguments about payments and who truly won and bet on who began. In the mess, no one saw a redhead rise from where he sat and leave the room.

_**Haruki went out to look for Ban.**_

"You weren't the person I expected to come out here," Ban commented without even turning away from the moon he had been studying for the past few minutes.

Haruki scratched his head. "I don't know why I came out here, either."

Ban smirked, held his cigarette with his teeth and got another one out. "You smoke, chuckles?"

"Not yet," Haruki took the cigarette offered to him and Ban lit it with his lighter. When Haruki took his first drag, he immediately coughed, the smoke filling his lungs choking him. "H—how can you do this everyday?"

Ban simply laughed making Haruki whine about how insensitive the Snake Bite wielder was. He didn't instruct the Joker how to take a drag, but Haruki tried again, anyway. They didn't talk for a long time, but they were in companionable silence and there was no awkwardness between them...

...Until Haruki began to talk, anyway.

"I like Kazuki, too, you know," the Joker revealed to Ban who raised a quizzical eyebrow. The long-haired one was quick to defend himself. "It's not that I'm gay or anything!"

"You can't even smoke a cigarette," Ban pointed out, eyeing the stick that was slow to turn to a column of ash. His own cigarette gone, he grabbed Haruki's cigarette. "You've wasted a perfectly good stick!" he complained, dropping the burning stick and extinguishing it with his foot.

"I'm not!" Haruki shouted defensively. "I just appreciate beauty in every form." That said, something clicked in Ban's head and he could only stare at the joker in surprise. "It's the same for you, right, Ban? You love Kazuki only because he looks like a girl, not because Kazuki is Kazuki."

Ban shrugged. "I dunno, maybe you're right." He became less serious. "It's not like I have much to choose from. I mean, the only girls I normally run into is Natsumi. Don't get me wrong, but she's too young for me. Himiko, on the other hand, too violent and has far too many issues."

"And Hevn," Haruki frowned thoughtfully. "I mean, are those real?" he placed his arms in front of him, as if he was carrying a heavy burden. Then, he leaned in closer to Ban, conspiring. "And you know, I think they're getting bigger."

Ban snickered. "I've noticed that, too!" he said.

"And what about Sakura?"

"She's too strange. And Needle Boy's already on my back for getting it on with Itomaki."

"Madoka, then?"

"She's pretty and nice, but has bad taste in men. And she can't cook if her life depended on it."

"Bad taste in men, huh?" a voice that was neither Ban's nor Haruki's cut in.

Haruki began to sweat. "Shido!"

"Beast boy!" Ban seemed equally shocked. "Fancy seeing you out here."

Shido sighed and threw what looked like a yellow blob at Ban. "This guy was worried about you," the Beast Master said.

"You okay, Ban-chan?" tare-Ginji asked from where he had latched onto Ban.

"Yeah..." Ban replied.

Tare-Ginji flinched a bit, "Hevn and the others heard you talking..."

There are few times in recorded history when terror is clearly drawn on the Jagan Master's face. And the moment he saw the livid, red-faced Hevn that night was one of those few priceless moments.

"I'll have you know that these are very real!" the blonde informant screeched, her bounteous assets bouncing in front of her.

Haruki poked at the gravity-defying breasts that were thrust in front of him in the midst of the buxom beauty's rage. "You're not wearing a bra?" he said incredulously.

And the random acts of violence that were the consequence of that are too gory to recount. Somehow, in that ruckus, the bet was revealed to Ban and he was quick to demand a cut as compensation for his "emotional stress".

Paul smiled and Natsumi caught this.

"What is it, boss?"

"_**I think things'll be alright from this point."**_

Juubei reflexively moved his head towards the sound of his sister's voice. "What do you mean?"

Sakura glanced at her own reflection on the cold metal floor of the room, which held the one of Makubex's computers that was creating the virtual reality of the hot springs. The Kakei girl clearly saw the relief on her face. This told her that there had been tension and worry drawn there in the first place. "Kazuki-sama... he truly loved Mido-san. This whole thing was very painful for him. There is no doubt that his feelings for Mido-san were strong."

"And how does that make things alright?" Juubei asked as each word his sister had just spoken stabbed at him like daggers.

"Because, Kazuki-sama loves you even more. For him to be able to say how he felt with so much meaning, despite Mido-san..." Sakura explained further, then paused, trying to compile the meaning of her words into a coherent sentence.

"Kazuki is not one to lie. What he told you was the truth. To call you his most important person over Mido tells you that how he feels about you is real," Makubex rephrased for his companion. "But, while it hurts him to let go of feelings that he had for Mido, which were equally real, he now has your feelings to ease his pain."

Juubei nodded, but felt like an unlearned child when he found that he needed to ask again. "Should I go to him now, then?" he asked.

Sakura looked at the screen on the computer where Kazuki was shown inside the room he shared with Juubei. "I think tonight is a night you have to give to Mido-san."

"I understand," and the gravity in Juubei's voice showed that he did.

* * *

_There ya go! Uhm... one more chapter left in my hard drive. I just want to end this fic cause I hate keeping fics hanging... Hope you guys liked this story.  
_


	12. Untangle

_Well, it's high time I slapped a 'Completed' tag on this one. It's not that it's taken me this long to write, it's just that it's taken me this long to actually upload it. ~X( That said, I put in a smidge of BanxKazuki to make up for the JuubeixKazuki ending. A small part of me wanted to allude to the lodestones thing that happened to Juubei, but I wasn't sure how that ended up, so nothing about lodestones and untouchable Juubei. That said, here's the ending! Hope it was worth the wait and is enjoyable. **- paris**_

******Chapter Eleven:** _**Untangle**_

When Kazuki was a child, he once brought a ball of knotted up strings to his mother. He couldn't untangle the mass and was becoming desperate. He was already in tears by the time he relayed to his mother what had happened. It wasn't right, after all, that the String Master—no matter how young he was—could not untangle the strings.

His mother had taken a few short minutes to undo the mess he had created during practice. She spoke in a soothing voice as she explained to him the philosophy behind her method. "More often than not, there are two or three pieces truly knotted together. All the rest are just caught in between," she said as she pulled a long piece of string free from the mess. "It may seem that they are all stuck together in a complicated mess, but many of these can be removed without a problem." When the deft fingers of Kazuki's mother stopped moving, there were only two strings left in the bind. They were knotted pretty tightly. "It looks like I can't remove this knot. You'll have to cut parts of the strings off if you want them separated."

"Should I cut them apart, mother?" Kazuki had asked.

"Kazuki, that's for you to decide," she replied. "Sometimes, to completely untangle them, you have to remove parts of your string. Do you understand?"

**"__****I understand, mother."**

At that time, Kazuki hadn't truly understood. He understood the logic of his mother's words. They couldn't function properly all knotted up like that. But, at the same time, Kazuki didn't feel right about cutting the beautiful silken cords. Why did the strings have to get hurt when it was his fault?

But it wasn't always his fault. He had been inexperienced. His inexperience had caused the mess. And everyone had to be inexperienced at one point or another.

Kazuki stared at his strings, lying on his hands. The white koto strings which had been his trusted allies all his life like...

"...Juubei."

"Now you call to him even when you're awake," Ban teased from where he was standing by the door of the room he had asked Kazuki and Juubei to share. He looked around. This was the room where the whole mess had started, hopefully, things would end cleanly here, as well. "Where's Needle Boy?"

Kazuki shook his head, and, as always, his impossibly silky hair danced enticingly with each movement. Ban ached to reach out and touch those soft locks. Not one to deprive himself of small pleasures, he did exactly that. The String Master did not pull away, only looked at his lover with large questioning, albeit beguiling eyes. "Ban..." that one word was pregnant with so many unspoken emotions, with love, and with a longing that was being anticipated.

"Now," Ban said with no small amount of fondness. "Now, you call my name. With that tone, no less..." he sighed, dropping on the tatami, beside Kazuki's futon. "You're not making this any easier for me, you know."

Kazuki lowered his gaze towards his strings again. "I'm sorry."

"I'd always known," Ban confirmed with a grin. "But Needle Boy had yet to move, I figured I still had a chance." He chuckled fondly. "Serves me right for trying to fight fate and true love, huh?"

Quizzical brown eyes studied the Jagan Master for a moment before saying, "We're all born to fight fate. What's the point of living life otherwise?" he said wisely, making the other man look at him in surprise for taking a joke so seriously. Kazuki then reached out and cupped Ban's face as was his habit before initiating a kiss. "And my love for you is very real, I can tell you that."

Ban leaned in towards Kazuki's face a bit, an unconscious longing shown in his actions. "You're really not making this easy for me," he said closing the distance between their lips.

The doomed lovers kissed each other softly, gently, but with an underlying passion that was both their nature and the nature of their relationship. They parted on their own volition, feeling that it was just the proper time to part. They separated consensually moving on to gazing into each other's eyes and searching there for answers.

"That was a good one, Itomaki," Ban whispered, banishing all emotions of sadness from his voice. He was determined to save face after all this, at the very least. Also, he didn't want to burden his brown-haired angel with guilt.

"Yes," Kazuki smiled a small sad smile that almost made the violet-eyed man hope.

"I should go," Ban began to rise, getting ready to leave and get used to not lying beside the Fuuchoin heir's soft body at night. "I guess it'll be a bit cold tonight."

Kazuki caught his hand. "Thank you..." he said with heartbreaking sincerity. "I love you, too, Ban."

At this, Ban nodded and left the room with a softly smiling Kazuki watching his retreating back.

**- END -**


End file.
